This invention relates to a paintbrush hanger, and more particularly to a paintbrush hanger having dual means for attachment to a paintbrush or other tool. The hanger is designed to provide a facility for temporarily hanging a paintbrush on a paint can.
The paintbrush hanger according to the present invention may be fastened to a paintbrush (or other tool) with an adhesive, or with a nail, or with both. When an adhesive is used for fastening, it is applied to an attachment pad portion of the hanger. When a nail (or brad or screw) is used for fastening, it passes through an axial hole in the hook portion of the hanger.
Paintbrush hangers are applied to paintbrushes (or to paint cans) for a variety of purposes, such as transportation of the paintbrush and paint can while the paint can is open, to allow draining of the paintbrush after it has been cleaned with the appropriate solvent, or to conveniently provide multiple paintbrushes to the painter, e.g. a straight brush and an angled brush. Various hanging devices have been proposed for keeping paintbrushes when they are not in immediate use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,273,642, to F. A. Henderson, discloses a hanging means that comprises a brush handle having an pin 20, angled to the longitudinal axis of the brush and an angled hole 22 which fits loosely to the pin. At column 1, lines 41 to 49 the pin is described as being possibly a brad or a nail, which may be driven into the handle, or may be pressed into a pre-existing hole in the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,309,990, to J. J. Savi, discloses a hanging means 5 that is formed by bending a portion of the `bristle binder" 4 or ferrule portion of the brush itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,419, to O. L. Carson, discloses the combination of a device attached to the paint bucket and a hook attached to a paintbrush. At column 3, lines 3 to 28, the inventor describes hook 45 as being any well known type having a threaded end screwed into a brush. Hook 45 extends normal to the face of the brush handle, and then is bent at an angle to effect a hanging ability on a lip or edge, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 6 of the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,768, to R. W. Hill, discloses the combination of a U-shaped wire 18 affixed to the handle of a paintbrush, and a bracket 8, which can be temporarily fastened to a paint can.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,919, to W. A. MacDonald, discloses a hanging device 13 that is formed by the bending of tubular ferrule 12.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,464, to J. L. Harrah, discloses a one piece brush support hook 6 that is to be integrated with a brush assembly 7 during its manufacture. The crimping of the ferrule 10 provides the means whereby the unitary wire is fastened to the brush assembly. This process is described at column 2, lines 11 to 14.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,251, to E. L. Deininger, discloses a hook device fastened to one end of a long shafted tool, in this case a golf ball retriever. At column 3, starting at line 30, the inventor describes the grip end of the tool being fabricated with the hook, and at line 35 indicates that the hook is preferably of the same material as the grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,327, to A. Meimeteas, beginning at column 2, line 35, discloses a hook (hanger) 14 that may be temporarily held to a brush by an elastomeric ferrule cover 11. This description is repeated at column 3, beginning at line 7.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,014, to W. Desjardin, discloses a deformable clip device 10 that may be fastened to the handle of a paintbrush. Additionally, at column 2, beginning at line 54, the inventor suggests that clip 10 may be integrally formed in the handle of the tool, or may be sold as a separate piece, or may be sold attached to the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,568, to J. A. Jones, discloses a paint brush having a combination prying and hanging device 22 securely attached to the handle of the brush. At column 3, beginning at line 41, the fastening means of studs is specifically disclosed.